One of a kind
by Mutinous Pirate
Summary: HIATUS/REWRITE.


Disclaimer: I own nothing from Edward Scissorhands, it all belongs to Tim Burton. I only own anything that's not from the movie. Songs ALL belong to their rightful owners!

I write the first thing that pops into my head so don't think I'm ridiculous or stuff...it hurts me. It's kinda fluffy and stuff but if I continue...nah it still might be fluffy but in a more...it'll get hot between them in a fluffy kind of way...but only in the second chapter. You must review to get more yah now!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I lay down on my bed, exhausted. Moving into a house all on your own sure takes the energy out of you. I sighed.

_**This suburban neighborhood wasn't exactly what I had in mind but it's not all that bad, not my style, but not bad. The pastel colored houses and nicely trimmed lawns gave me the creeps but hey, that's suburbia for you.**_ I thought to myself.

I was going to be the different one in this small town. I even painted my house purple and the roof black. I had a rose bush up along the walk way. My car was simply black unlike the other bright colored cars I've seen here. I sure give the impression of a dark, evil person, but really, I'm a nice girl, very respectful, kind, caring, funny, intelligent, clean and I don't judge or like to be judged. Take for example, today when I was out on my porch, a strange looking woman stopped and just stared at me. Of course I stared back, how could I resist not staring? The woman had on turquoise nylon capris, a cheetah patterned blouse, yellow flip-flops and her hair was a red mess tied up in a miserable bun. All of her hair was hanging out. And to top it off her make up made her look like a clown and her nails looked like they belonged to Freddy Kruger. Yet, she stared at me. I only wore a black lace dress, black boots, fishnet stockings, some black liner to rim my dark brown eyes and my hair was loose into wavy locks that reached down to the small of my back. I simply had black nail polish on my short nails. I'm the weird one? I don't think so. I may be out of place but Lord she looked like she belonged in an asylum.

"Crazy lady. How rude to stare at strangers anyway." I mumbled.

Knock. Knock. Knock. I heard some one knock on my door ever so gently three times and rang my door bell twice.

"Who could that be?" I asked myself. I walked out of my room and to the door. I didn't bother using the peep hole and just opened the door. There stood a smiling woman. I couldn't help but smile back. Kindness radiated right off of her.

"Hello, my name is Peg and I would like to welcome you to Suburbia." She said with a pixieish voice.

"Well thank you Peg. Your actually the first to welcome me in the past three days." I said as sweetly as possible.

"Oh my. That isn't like the people in Suburbia." She said with a worried look on her face.

"Oh that's fine Peg. I'm actually very shy so I don't mind at all. My name is Isabelle." I said. I extended my hand towards her. She took it and faintly shook my hand with a bright smile. I smiled back at her, my straight teeth just as radiant as hers. I used braces for most of my teenage years. Yeah...the geek.

"Oh, would you like to come over to my house and meet the rest of the family? They are very nice, you'll love them." She said with hope in her expression.

"Oh, I would love to Peg but I was just about to get something to eat." I said sheepishly as my stomach grumbled.

Peg looked at her watch and then at me. "It's 11:30, just about lunch time. Why don't you join us dear? I insist." She said.

"Well, alright Peg. I would love to." I said smiling sweetly.

"Oh wonderful! Come along, my house is only six houses down from yours. I hope you don't mind walking." She said as she began down the walkway.

I grabbed the keys to the house from the hook next to the door and locked it. I began to follow Peg down the side walk. My strapless dress made the cold October breeze seem much colder. Good thing it reached all the way down to my knees or I would be shivering.

The walk to Peg's house wasn't very long. She walked up to a light blue house and opened the door. The house seemed empty. Then I heard some voices in another room.

"Come this way Isabelle. The family must have already began eating lunch." Peg said as she started her way to the dinning room. I didn't follow. My heart began to pound loudly in my chest and my breathing became uneasy. I felt the stutters in my mouth.

"I-I'm s-sorry Peg but I-I realized t-t-that I'm f-far to-o shy for t-this. I'll walk back home o-on my o-own. Thank you for your k-kind offer." I said as I turned back towards the door. Peg caught me by my shoulders.

"Oh, don't be silly! My family is very kind. You'll fit in just fine, be part of the family in no time." She said as she drove me to the dinning room. I resisted her push a little.

"Your too kind Peg but I can't do this. I'm used to being cast away for being different and it's strange for that to change. I'm afraid that my defensive loner attitude will make me seem rude and I don't want that." I said honestly.

"You may dress differently and think different than most of us but one thing for sure is, your a kind girl Isabelle. You have nothing to be afraid of. Give it a chance, you'll be excused for your strange behavior if need be but please join my family and I for lunch." She said sweetly.

I sighed in defeat. "Alright Peg, you talked me into it." I said guilty.

"Wonderful." She said as she happily dragged me along to the dinning room. She cleared her throat. "Everyone, this is Isabelle. She moved into Suburbia three days ago. I invited her to join us for dinner and to get to know her. She is very shy so please be nice and don't stare." She said and then all the stares broke away from me. I let go of the breath I didn't realize I held. "Let me find you a seat Isabelle. Then I'll introduce everyone to you." She said and then walked off to find a spare chair. She was back in a flash and placed the chair in front of her which left me next to a older looking man and a young girl.

I stared at the table as Peg served me some mashed potatoes and steak with peas on the side. Then she filled my glass with some orange juice.

"Isabelle, this is my husband, Bill." She said as she pointed to the man next to me. "Next to you is my daughter, Kim. Next to her is her boyfriend, Jim." She said. "Next to me is my little boy, Kevin." She said as she ruffled his hair.

"I'm not a little boy anymore mom." He mumbled.

I smiled softly.

"And that over there, is Edward. We added him to our family not too long ago." Peg said pointing to the man at the other end of the table, across from Bill.

"Hello." He mumbled.

I couldn't take my eyes off of him. Something about him, the way he dressed, the way his hair looked all messy, the scars upon his face, his black eyes, his pale complexion and...his hands. He didn't have hands. Instead there were scissors. I saw how they moved and twitched and realized, they were his hands. He had scissors for hands.

"Isabelle, dear, is everything alright?" Peg asked as she leaned closer to me.

"Hmm? Yes, everything is fine." I said taken by surprise.

"I asked where are you from honey. You didn't answer." She said.

"Forgive me. I-I was thinking a-a-about something I thought I-I left back at my old h-home." I said sheepishly. "I'm from W-Woodland Hollows. It's a t-town not too far from here. It's about a two hour d-drive from there to h-here." I said.

"Oh. Well that seems like quite a trip, Isabelle. Do you mind if I ask why you moved?" She asked.

I took some food into my mouth. I swallowed it as I shook my head. "I don't mind. I moved here because my e-ex boyfriend wouldn't leave me a-alone. H-He wanted t-to get back together a-after he dumped me f-for my former best f-friend." I said a little darkly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Isabelle. Boys can be such jerks sometimes. You can never trust them." Bill said with a discreet glance at Jim. I glanced over at Jim and he was staring right at me. He caught my glance and smirked. I looked away quickly. I continued to eat my food quietly and tried to ignore the hard stares.

"So Isabelle, tell us about yourself. Oh, let us begin for your sake. I'm an Avon representative. I've lived here since I got married with Bill. I have two wonderful kids and one other that I see as my own son, Edward." Said Peg.

"I work at a factory. I've lived here since I got married with Peg I have two kids and Edward. I like baseball games and I love my indoor bar." Said Bill.

"I'm 16 years old. I've lived here my whole life. I love to hang out with my friends, listen to classic music. I love my boyfriend, Jim." Said Kim. I suddenly saw the look of sadness on Edward's face. Edward loves Kim? Let's not jump to conclusions, shall we?

"I'm 12 years old. I've lived here my whole life. I like to play with my best friend at the park. I like to play catch. I like video games. I don't like vegetables." Kevin said right off the bat.

"I don't know how old I am but father created me on October 30th, 1964. My house is on top of the hill at the end of the neighborhood. I have scissors for hands. I love to cut hedges, hair and fur. I cut other things to help around. I don't like lemonade. My father never woke up. I met Peg and she bought me down of my mansion and added me to the family." Edward said or rather mumbled in his low, innocent voice.

I stared at him as he told me about himself.

"I'm 16 years old. I'm Kim's boyfriend and have been for a long time. I like football, baseball, any sport. I love cars and I love being with my girl." Said Jim, cutting me off from Edward.

"You forgot obnoxious." I mumbled.

"Excuse me!" He shouted.

Peg covered her smile with the back of her hand. Bill muffled his laughter with food. Kim giggled. Kevin snorted a laugh. Edward just smiled and looked at everyone's faces.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled again as I muffled my laughter with the last piece of my steak.

Here goes. "I'm from Woodland Hollows. I'm 18 years old." I began but Jim rudely cut me off.

"18? You look right about Kim's age! Your an adult? Unbelievable." He said bewildered.

"As I was saying, I like to play my guitar, sing, draw, listen to all kinds of rock, my favorite color is black. I don't like to be judged because I judge no one no matter how strange they may be. I fight in the ways of martial arts." I continued only to be interrupted by Jim again.

"You fight? Your a girl! You can't fight." He said.

"I also hate sexists." I said between gritted teeth.

"I'm not being a sexist, I'm being honest. A girl can't fight and much less martial arts. It's just not possible." He said smugly. This guy just got on my bad side.

"Let's go outside and I'll prove it to you." I said daringly.

"Oh, I think we all just want to get to know you better." Peg said desperately trying to change the subject.

"I love animals, I love Halloween and unusual, creepy things. I live alone." I said, finishing it off.

"Well, your an interesting individual, Isabelle." Bill said.

I smiled at his attempt of kindness.

"Where do you go to school at Isabelle?" Kim asked.

"I'm 18. I no longer have to do that. I'm free from that asylum, people call school." I said more confidently, thanks to Mr. Obnoxious.

"Right. Your so lucky. I still have a few years of my life devoted to school." She said with a sigh.

I chuckled. "Enjoy it while you can. You get to see your friends 5 times a week and have fun with them. Once school's out for good, there is only boredom and hunting for a job for the next 5 or 6 years of your life. So far it's only been 6 months for me and I wish I could go back." I said.

Kim looked at me shocked. "Really?" She asked.

"Yup." I answered simply.

"Say, where do you work Isabelle?" Bill asked.

"So far nowhere, sir. Finding a job isn't as easy as people would think. I haven't found one and if I come across one, it offers a lousy salary." I said becoming serious.

"I like your view on this subject. Very mature and wise not to pick a lousy job. Besides it's only been six months. You've got time." Bill said.

I smiled sweetly at him. I moved my glance towards Edward who was interested in our conversation. Our eyes locked but he didn't look away. For some odd reason, I felt that he didn't mind. I unconsciously broke eye contact and glanced over at Jim. He smirked at me while Kim took a bite out of her steak. I rolled my eyes at him and he frowned. Then the phone broke the silence that was thick enough to cut with an ax.

"Jim, it's for you. It's your mother." Peg called from next to the phone. Jim got up and took the phone from her hand. Seconds later, Jim came back.

"I've gotta go. I forgot I promised my brother to go to the park today. Kim, you wanna come?" Jim said.

"Yeah sure. Can I mom and dad?" Kim begged.

"Of course you can. Just be careful." Peg said.

With that said, Kim got up and ran out the door after her boyfriend.

I got up and began to pick up the plates from the table. I put them into the sink and let the water run to wash the dishes.

Peg followed in. "Oh Isabelle, don't be silly! Your our guest! You shouldn't be doing the dishes. Let me take care of that." She said as she shooed me from the sink.

"Peg, I ate at your home. The least I can do is wash the dishes. I don't mind, really." I said as I grabbed hold on a dish. Peg took the dish from me.

"If it'll make you happy, I can let you dry the dishes, but it's simply unlike me to let you do the dishes at my home. It seems rude to me." She said as she handed me a clean dish.

"I'll respect that Peg." I said with a smile.

Drying the dishes went along quickly and silently. Bill was watching T.V with Edward and Kevin was out at his little friends house.

"Well Peg,..." I said as I looked at the clock. It read 1:45 p.m. "I'll be off to my house now. Thank you so very much for your kindness. I can't see how much better I could have spent my day. I had a great time." I said with a grateful smile.

"Oh no need to thank me, Isabelle. It was truly my pleasure. You are a very charming young lady. Please come around as much as you please. We all enjoyed your company." She said as she walked me up to the door. She opened it for me. "Would you like a ride back to your house?" She asked.

"No thank you, Peg. I think I would rather walk." I said. I turned to the two men watching T.V. "It was a pleasure meeting you two. I hope to see you soon, I had a wonderful time." I called over to them.

"Leaving so soon?" Bill asked, his eyes still glued to the game on television.

"Yes, I have to take care of a few things in my home. Can't waste daylight, even though being here wouldn't be a waste of time on my watch. But I have to get it done, I can't be a slob now can I?" I said kindly.

"True. Well then I'll see you around Belle." He said adding the nickname with effort, as if he'd been meaning to call me that for a while but he couldn't find the right moment.

"Isn't her name Isabelle?" Edward asked curiously.

"Edward, that's a nickname. Just like I call you Ed even if your true name is Edward." He explained as if Edward was a 12 year old. I new I had a curious expression on my face as I felt Peg pull me out into the porch.

"I see that you are curious about Edward." Peg said as we sat down on the lounge chairs.

I nodded.

"Well, one day, I was having a slow business day, so I figured I should go up into the mysterious mansion on the top of the hill I had just seen. As I entered, I saw hedges cut into magnificent things, with such perfect, precise forms. The garden was breathtaking to say the least. I went into the mansion and it looked more than abandoned. It was rather spooky. I called out for someone but there was never a response. Then I heard a noise from upstairs. I went up the incredibly long staircase and it led to an attic at the very top. There was an enormous hole in the roof and that startled me a little. Then I heard the noise again, a snipping noise. Then I saw him. He was hiding in the shadows from me. I called for him and told him I wouldn't hurt him. He slowly came out and then I saw his hands that were vaguely extended towards me..." She told me as she looked in the direction of the mansion and she trailed off when she mentioned his hands. I had my eyes glued to her, fascinated by her story of the mysterious man from the mansion.

"...I remember being shocked and terrified." She continued. "I asked him to put the scissors down and he bought his arms down and I then realized they were his hands. I asked what had happened. I remember he said that he wasn't finished. I also remember that I asked where were his parents, if he lived alone. He answered, his father never woke up. I realized that his father passed away and I didn't push on with my questions. I asked what happened to his face and he didn't answer, he just moved his hands nervously. I understood his gestured and offered to treat them. I used some of my products on him and he flinched. I then decided to take him home with me. When he came out of his mansion, he turned from a shy, scared man into a excited, curious little boy. I slowly realized that he hadn't learned very much about life itself. He had and still has much to learn about life." She told me rather sadly if anything.

"Edward is a very quite, shy person. Very educated, well mannered. He is very generous and caring. He saved Kevin from a car accident last Christmas. Last Christmas was chaotic to say the least. Everyone had turned on Edward because a big misunderstanding..." Peg said looking into the windows of her house and then around her street. She moved her chair closer to me and we leaned into each other. Her voice lowered into a whisper, just enough for me to hear without a problem.

"...You see, the night of Christmas Eve, Jim fooled Edward into breaking into his father's safe where he kept everything of great value, just so Jim could steal money to but himself a car. Edward got caught and Jim ran away. Kim was with them that night and she disagreed to that plan but went along anyway and she ended up being dragged away by Jim, who left Edward alone and confused, to face the authorities all on his own." She said, a mix of anger and sadness in her voice. My blood was boiling.

"By then, everyone in Suburbia was surrounding the house as well as police men. Edward came out of the house and was told to raise his hands. As he did, the policemen thought they were weapons and pointed their guns at him. He was left no choice but to be arrested. Soon he was set free and he was back at home, safe and sound and no one new a thing about what happened with Jim, because Edward didn't want Kim to get mad at him for telling on Jim." She added with a sigh.

"Jim just couldn't get enough. Just after Edward risked his life to save Kevin, Edward accidentally cut Kevin's face and Kevin began to yell. Then, a crowd began to form and a man tried to get a scared Edward off Kevin and Edward flinched and it seemed that he cut the man, Jim took that opportunity to attack Edward. Then the police showed up, Kim and Edward shared one last look at each other and then Kim told his to run. Edward ran back into his castle to hide away. The police came down and said he took care of him. We thought he was dead..."She trailed off. My face was hot with anger.

"Kim ran into the castle without anyone noticing and saw Edward hiding. She told me that she told him that we all thought he was dead. Then, Jim came and shot at them. Kim tried to get him away from Edward but he knocked her to the ground. Then, Jim pushed Edward and the wooden roof from the mansion came down on poor Edward." She said, her voice strained, she held back tears. I realized that I did also.

"Edward tried to get up but Jim kept kicking him down. Kim told me she had picked up a piece of wood and hit Jim with it. Jim turned back and hit her again. Edward had enough time to get up and walk towards Kim as Jim was on the ground. Jim yelled to stay away from her. Edward was full of rage now. He turned and stabbed Jim in the abdomen with his scissor hand and pushed him out of a window and he fell about to floors down and into the garden. He fell unconscious. Kim had to leave then. She told Edward to never come down and to not let anyone ever see him because it wasn't safe." A sob escaped her lips. And a tear slipped down my cheek, a tear of sadness and anger towards Jim.

"With all do respect," I began. I cleared my throat that burned as I held back that familiar urge to cry. "Why on earth did you let Jim back? How could Kim take him back? Why is Edward back? How is it that everything is back to normal?" I asked rather angrily as I wiped the second tear.

"Jim was unconscious for several months. When he woke up, he didn't remember the incident very well. Doctors told him to forget it since they didn't know what had gone on. Only my family and I knew because Kim told us. No one else knew. When Kim decided to go up and retrieve Edward, she told him that she no longer felt the same. It was all too much to bare and that Jim was back and alright but he didn't remember the incident. She asked if he wanted to return and he agreed happily or so she said. Jim was reluctant to what had gone on with him and Edward and Edward doesn't plan on bringing it up. None of us. With time, Kim started to forgive Jim and soon enough she was in love with him again. She decided to give him another chance, to try and make things normal and forget about her feelings towards Edward. Edward loved Kim unconditionally but now, he realized he had to forget for her sake. Edward has gone through so much..." She said as sobs began to escape her body.

I hugged her tightly and let her cry on my shoulder as I let my silent tears fall freely.

"I haven't even told him how his life was different. How he will never age, how he will never find someone to love once and for all, to have a 'Happy ever after'. I just can't. I can't hurt him anymore." She said between sobs.

"I can imagine how you feel Peg." I whispered. "I-I don't know what to think. I wish I could do something for him Peg, I really do. I don't know him and yet I already feel something so strong for him. I can't bare to see him hurt. I know what it looks like...his sadness. When we were at the table eating lunch, I saw the look of sadness in his eyes when Kim said she loved Jim..." I mumbled angrily.

"Edward doesn't deserve this..." Peg sobbed.

I remained silent as I reran all the information Peg had told me. I felt so mixed up in emotions right now. I felt like bursting into the house and hugging Edward and just cry for his pain and I also felt like hunting Jim down and torture him to death.

I heard a noise. I looked to the ground and concentrated on the noise. Then, I made it out. It was a snipping sound. Then realization dawned in on me. My head shot up towards the door and there he was.

"Edward!" I gasped as I cleared my tears away. Peg quickly moved away from me and removed her glasses to wipe her tears as well.

"Edward dear, how long have you been standing there?" Peg asked as I looked up into the sky. It was now purplish-pink. I looked back at Edward and strained my eyes to see his angelic face. Tears were brimming his eyes. My heart cracked into pieces and my lips began to tremble.

"The game was over minutes after you left outside. I came to look for you because Bill sent me. When I came out, you were speaking..." He trailed off and then ran off, hiding his face.

"Edward!" I called after him but he kept running. "Where is he going?" I asked Peg from the sidewalk, I was already trying to chase after him. It was getting dark quickly and I could barely see and the nights cool breeze was freezing.

"He must be off to his mansion!" She yelled after me as I ran off into the night.

I ran against the cold wind. I didn't know exactly where I was going but I knew where I was headed. I saw the dark outline of the mansion on the hill. I didn't hesitate, I ran up the hill as fast I could and ran through the garden. I burst through the door and ran up the stairs. I fell a couple of time and I could feel my stockings break and my new scratches on my hands and knees. I finally reached the dark and chilly attic. I bent over trying to catch my breath. Once my panting resided. I let my eyes adjust to the darkness better. I squinted my eyes to see if I could catch a sign of Edward's presence. I couldn't see him anywhere so I decided to listen. I listened for about a minute when I heard it, the faint snipping sound. I walked towards where the sound came from. I squinted my eyes and with a lot of effort, I saw Edward laying down on some sort of bed, a very small bed. Edward was staring up to the roof on top of the bed with his arms up over his chest. I saw glistening tears on his cheeks. I walked up to him.

"Edward..." I whispered and my voice cracked.

I fell to my knees with a loud thud, next to him.

"Are you alright? I'm so sorry Edward." I said as sobs escaped my lips.

"Why were you crying?" He asked in his low voice.

"What? What was I-. Because Edward. What Peg told me was too much to bare. I cried out of anger and sadness for you." I whispered as sobs continued to escape.

"Anger?" He asked, suddenly sounding worried.

"Not anger towards you, Edward. Anger towards Jim. The person who made you suffer like that." I said angrily.

"It's not Jim's fault. It's mine. I should have never come out of father's mansion. Everyone was safe from me. I only caused trouble for everyone." He said, each sentence sounding more and more sad.

I was really angry now.

"No Edward! It's not your fault! You made small mistakes but that doesn't mean you caused trouble, Edward. Jim made you break into his father's safe, Jim framed you for hurting Kevin, Jim made you look like the enemy! You were innocent, every step of the way Edward. Don't blame yourself!" I said/yelled/sobbed.

"But I did hurt Kevin." He said.

"After you saved his life, Edward! He was scared. He gets scratches all the time. He could have been dead if it weren't for you Edward. What would you have preferred? Him getting ran over just so you wouldn't scratch him a little or save his life and scratch him accidentally just to make sure he was alive like you did?" I asked sternly.

"Save his life." He mumbled.

"That's right. You have nothing to regret Edward. Nothing." I said as I wiped the tears from his cheeks gently.

"Why did you come after me?" He asked.

"Because...Because...I needed to take your pain away. Wash it all away. Angels don't deserve to feel pain." I said.

"I'm not an Angel." He said.

"You are in my eyes Edward. You shine brightly, you would put a real Angel to shame." I said with a smile.

Edward remained silent. He then sat up, digging the sharp ends of his hands into the bed, that I now realized was made of hay and wood. He pulled his legs up to his chest.

"Whats bothering you Edward?" I asked as I moved into the bed, sitting next to him.

"Peg...said that I would never age...I wouldn't have someone to love all my life." He said sadly.

Tears began to run down my cheeks again. "Oh, Edward...I'm so sorry. I wish there was something I could do...but there isn't a thing I could do." I said as I let myself cry freely. My sobs grew loud and I muffled them as I hid my face behind my hands. My body shook violently as every sob escaped.

"Please. Don't c-cry." He whispered. "I can live on without someone to love." He said nervously.

I looked up into his black eyes with my bloodshot ones.

"Someone to love?" I repeated.

He nodded his head. For a long while there was silence.

"I'll stay up here from now on. I'll never go back down for as long as live." He said sadly. "I don't want to suffer anymore. I don't want anyone suffering." He finished.

"Your family will be very sad, Edward." I said slightly shocked at his decision.

"I know but just as I got through my pain, they can too. They have each other." He mumbled.

"You'll be alone, Edward." I said trying to make him change his mind.

"I had been alone for many years and everyone was happy as well. I came down and everything seemed to turn upside down. I can return to my old life of longing of being out there and they can return to having normal, happy lives." He said.

"Edward..." I whispered. "You can't stay up here!" I said as I hugged him tightly and sobbed into his shoulder.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry about me, Isabelle." He said.

"No Edward. I need you. I can't let you go just like that!" I said as I tightened my grip around his waist.

Edward was silent.

"Please Edward." I whispered.

"You need me? Why do you need me? What for?" He asked curiously.

I smiled at his innocent question.

"Edward, if I leave you alone like this, I will never forgive myself. I know I would be causing more pain to you and that's what I don't want. I simply can't leave you here, alone. I need you." I said honestly. "I know I just met you but already I feel something for you. Something that won't let me stop thinking about you, wanting you to stop suffering, wanting to hold you close and not let anything harm you, ever more." I said as more tears escaped my eyes.

He was silent as he stared into my face and I into his. I wiped my tears and took a deep breath. I can't believe it. I fell in love with the mysterious man of the mansion. Irrationally and unconditionally in love with Edward Scissorhands. In just one afternoon I was willing to give my life for him and I couldn't even begin to think the reason why I feel so strongly about him, I just knew I did and I wasn't going to leave his side anytime soon, whether he liked it or not.

"I..." Edward said as he looked at his hands. "Why? I'm not normal." He said sadly.

I smiled and I used my hand to move his head so he would face me.

"Exactly. Your not normal and that drives me to you. It makes me feel the way I feel. I wouldn't change you even if I could unless you wanted me too." I said as I stroked his cheek with my thumb.

"You aren't bothered or scared because of my scissor hands?" He asked.

"If I said yes, it would be like you saying you were bothered or scared of my hands. Those are your hands Edward. You were created with them. You are you. You are Edward Scissorhands. You are not any other man and you shouldn't want to be. You were created with a purpose. The world already has millions on top of millions of men with hands. Your father didn't create another man. He created you. A man much more special and unique. Perhaps it was fate that he didn't have the chance to give you your hands." I said. Once I was finished with my speech, a tear escaped Edward. Happy tears perhaps?

"The day he was going to give me my hands, he stopped suddenly with a look of pain on his face. I waited patiently. Then, he fell forward...right into my scissor hands. Back then I hadn't realized what I had done but now I know. He had my hands in his as he fell forward. My scissor hands broke my other hands. They both fell to the ground. I bent down to stroke his face but instead I cut his face..." Edward told me, he seemed distant. Maybe he was seeing it as if it were a few seconds ago.

My hand came up to my mouth.

"Oh Edward, when will your suffering stop?" I sobbed loudly as leaned against him, hiding my face in his chest. I moved my body next to his. He extended his legs and I did also. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Father...he was a great inventor...he was also very old. He died right there and then. I could do nothing about it. Back then I didn't have many feelings or emotions..." He said. "...but now that I do...I miss him." He said sadly. "No one knew about what happened. Please don't tell anyone Isabelle." He said as he looked at me.

"I will never tell anyone Edward. I'll take all your secrets to my grave. No one will know." I said.

"Isabelle..." He called my name gently.

"Yes Edward?" I asked as I lifted my head to look at his face. I bought my hand up to trace his scars with my finger.

He closed his eyes. "I can't go back down. I'm sorry. I can't go back to Peg's house. I can't come out of my mansion. I'll just watch from here like I used to. I would like to go back down to see you, but it's not worth the trouble. Please don't misunderstand my intentions." He said as I traced the scars on his nose.

I sighed. "I understand Edward. That's why I have no other choice..." I traced the scars on his lips. "...then to stay here with you." I said.

His eyes opened the second I finished my sentence.

"Your willing to stay here with me? You want to?" He asked in what I think is bewilderment for Edward.

"I am and I do. No doubt about it." I said as I rested a finger on one of the scars on his lips. He tensed at the contact.

He smiled against my finger. I smiled back and removed my finger slowly, tracing it once more.

"Are you sure? I'm asking one more time." He said.

"I will go down to my house in the morning at about...five in the morning and then I'll come here to you at say...nine at night. No, I can't stay away that long...around seven no later than eight thirty." I said.

He smiled again. I leaned against him and yawned.

"Goodnight Edward." I mumbled as I drifted off to a well earned sleep.

"Goodnight Isabelle, and thank you for being here for me." He whispered.

I nodded just before I fell asleep.

Edward on the other hand was restless. He was too worried that he'd hurt her in his sleep. Then his eyes suddenly felt very heavy. Edward wrapped one arm around Isabelle for comfort, for both of them. He rested his scissor hand against the wooden wall. He then dug his other hand into the ground. He then closed his eyes and fell asleep rather happily.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I'm thinking about leaving this here as a one shot even if I do have more ideas. What do you think? 10 reviews saying that I should continue then I will. Or at least 7 XD.

REVIEW!


End file.
